


Let me help you relax

by Tessa_D



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: But also smutty, Cutesy Holtzmann, F/F, Fluff, YOU KNOW IT, You/Holtzmann, inspired by That interview, readers POV I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_D/pseuds/Tessa_D
Summary: Holtzmann is your girlfriend and you’re going to help her relax a little since she’s been working a lot.Oneshot based on the famous Kate interview just because I am so in love with her now.





	Let me help you relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you’ll enjoy this little gem I wrote after binge watching Kate McKinnon videos for three days straight! (Ha, straight) Okay enjoy!

Silently, I open the door. The first thing I notice is the upbeat music that fills up the room and the flickering lights and beeping computer screens of the inventions my girlfriend has done. Tools and loose metal objects lay around the whole room and with her back faced to you, you see Jill doing her odd dancing and working with very dangerous, possibly nuclear objects combination. I can already picture what she looks like without having seen her, yellow goggles sitting on her nose, her other pair of goggles hanging loosely around her neck, a screwdriver in one hand and her using it as a microphone to sing along to the songs she plays on repeat every single day, a goofy grin on her face as she does so. Step by step, I creep up on Holtzmann’s back and see her bouncing blonde, curly hair come closer. She’s wearing her white lab coat and green rubber gloves and boots, as if that will make any change in how badly she could get hurt from her dangerous experiments. She sways her hips to the beats of the song in a very non charming way and it takes everything in me not to burst out laughing at her silliness. When I’m only merely inches away from her, I spot the red Pringles can - which happens to be everywhere Holtzmann is - standing at the corner of her desk and over her shoulder I can see a complicated looking metal trap with green lasers coming out of it. The thing mimics the form of a bear trap, only it’s even bigger in size. Holtz still hasn’t noticed me, which is not surprising since the loud 80s music that flows out the speakers of her old radio hides the sounds of my breathing and footsteps behind her. In a swift move, I surprise her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her right shoulder.   
“Hey, you.”   
She doesn’t even do anything such as flinch or jump at the sudden presence of a person grabbing her body. Holtzmann never gets scared or panicky, instead she almost always seems very calm and interested in things normal people would faint at, things like ghosts. So, her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her torso doesn’t even seem to startle her and she curiously turns her neck as much as she physically can to look at the face of the person behind her. As soon as she identifies it’s me, she turns around and looks at me with an excited expression and a huge smile covering her face. Her blue eyes are opened wide and she grabs my shoulders as she laughs like the crazy scientist she is.  
“Hi!”, she almost screams. “You’re right on time! Come, look what I just made!” She gestures with her hand for me to come stand next to her. I position myself next to Holtzmann and softly kiss her cheek which makes her face get a faint red tint, happens every time I do that. I tell her she doesn’t need to explain what she did to make this torture device, it wouldn’t make sense to me anyway. But she insists on explaining it to me, so I let her. She claims she’s gonna use ‘less complicated words’, but I still can’t make out a thing that comes out of her mouth. That doesn’t matter, though. Seeing her talk so passionately about the thing she loves doing the most lights up my heart every time. Seeing your soulmate being so happy makes you happy. She glances at me to see if I’m following what she’s saying and scared to disappoint her, I give her a reassuring nod and smile at her.   
“And now the best part, are you ready?”   
“Oh, I’m so ready, Holtzy. Show me”, I tell her. She purses her lips and presses one of the many buttons on a remote she’s holding. Immediately, the trap reacts and slams shut, making a loud banging noise when it closes. The sudden movement made me jump but Holtz just seems to be watching the trap closely as if it were her baby. It opens again after a second and slams onto the table, releasing the numerous lasers again and making each of them point upwards.   
“So uh,” I bring out when I’ve recovered from the shock a little, “what does it do exactly?”   
“It catches ghosts and it transports them somewhere else. I don’t know where, uh... but I have a feeling it’s Michigan.” She presses her lips together and looks at me with raised eyebrows, waiting for my approval.   
“Wow, baby, that’s so.. great!” As soon as I tell her that her face lights up and she smirks proudly at yet another one of her inventions. Honest to god, I have no clue how she’s going to deal with those ghosts in Michigan, but sometimes you just don’t need to question Holtzmann’s ways and let her do whatever she wants to do.   
“I missed you”, she says quietly, her voice suddenly turning from strong and confident into soft and child-like.   
“And I missed you, too. So much.” Her eyes look into mine and while I stroke her cheek with my thumb, I drown in the light blue color of her irises. She presses her cheek against my palm and leans her head more onto my hand. I stroke her skin with my thumb one last time and then take back my hand.  
“So what’ve you been up to all day?”, I ask as I boop her nose.   
“I, uh,” she crosses her eyes as she follows my finger on her nose, “I have been working on this and a proton shotgun which Abby asked me for.”   
“That sounds cool.”  
“I also need to finish this neutralizer and work on-“  
“Hey, hey. You’ve been working a lot, I think you’ve done enough for today”, I interrupt her.   
“But-“ Before she can finish I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and slowly take of her glasses. I run my fingers through her hair and then at the side of her head, I softly grab the hair thats tangled between my fingers so I can pull her a little closer to me. I can hear Holtzmann swallow roughly and she tries her best to make out real words.   
“W- what are - what are you doing?”  
“I think...”, I ghost my lips over her neck while I speak and it immediately sends a shiver down Holtzmann’s spine, “that...”, my voice gets more quiet and I’m now fully whispering in her ear, “...you deserve to relax a little.” I nibble on her ear lobe and I feel her hands grab my shoulders.   
“Mhmm, oh, oh that’s-“, she can’t even finish her sentence and a series of sounds of pleasure escape her mouth. I tease her for a couple of more seconds and then top it off with licking the bite mark I created on her ear, and Holtzmann now full on moans at the feeling. I pull my head back and huskily look into my girlfriend’s eyes.   
“Wanna go to our room?”  
“Yep, let’s go.”   
Before I can even process what’s happening, Jillian grabs my hand and drags me along behind her, she walks so fast I have to jog to keep up with her. Hm, I guess I should pull that move more often on her.


End file.
